Shannon McLocke
Name: Shannon McLocke Gender: Male Age: 30 Grade: N/A (Completed School) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (See Above) School: N/A (See Above) Appearance: At the first glance, you may dismiss Shannon (or McLocke, as he prefers to be called above all else) as being a snide little guy. He seems to have a constant smirk on his face, adding onto his smug appearance. He keeps his dark hair down to his shoulders, and usually puts it in a ponytail. McLocke's tongue is pierced, and he has the tatoo of a barcode on his upper back, hinting at his teenage years as a "punk". He works out a lot like the rest of his comrades, and keeps up a good work out routine. His diets are vary odd...sometimes consisting of only bread and water one week, and then pizza the next week, but he says that they all work with his work out routine. They all pretty much do work, though, and they're working extremely well...McLocke is ripped. He hides his muscles under thick clothing, though, giving himself the appearance of being rather fat. Biography: Shannon's life didn't get interesting until he hit highschool. That was when his small family fell apart. His older sister ran away with the family dog Sparky, Shannon's father started drinking, and his mother just simply left out of the blue, leaving behind a simple note that Shannon's father forbid him to read. Shannon McLocke wasn't too curious, nor did he care that his family had just fallen apart all around him, so he thought practically nothing of it. The boy never did too good in school, except for when it came to History class. It was the one subject that he truly excelled at (the rest he maintained average scores). During 10th grade, Shannon was bullied about his "girly" name to the point where there was no return...he crippled a kid. Many kids would feel sad about hurting a kid to that point, and gaining the reputation of someone evil, but Shannon (now known as McLocke to his schoolteachers and peers alike) loved it all. The feeling that you could overpower someone was just to exciting to pass up. With his strength, McLocke started to partake in the timely art of streetfighting; fighting around in the streets for money and kicks. He'd always save atleast a quarter of the money earned to his father, no matter how little it was. It was the least that McLocke could do to make sure that his father wouldn't leave. At age 18, McLocke joined a gang, and to prove his worth to the gang, he got his tongue pierced to blend in with the rest of the punks. The gang was a smalltime gang, though, more or less a group of deliquents acting out for attention. {C}Their acting out gained unwanted attention, and the gang was attacked by another neighboring group. At the time of the attack, McLocke was at the grocery store, contemplating what type of balogna he should buy for his father. When he caught news that his fellow gangmembers had been assaulted, he just shrugged it all off, saying that they all were weak anyway. To prove his independance from it all, Shannon (or should I say McLocke) got himself a barcode tatoo. Of course, fellow gangmember Tony M. Klark didn't take too kindly to McLocke just leaving like that. McLocke quickly proved how pathetic Tony and everyone else in that gang (which, I repeat, was more like a group of rowdy deliquents) by stuffing him into a trashcan. McLocke soon found himself just wandering around an abandoned warehouse, just to clear his head. It was on a late June 17th that McLocke decided to quick school altogether and eventually lead a military life. What did the 20 year old have to lose, anyway? It was on the same night that he had made his ultimate decision that he met Elijah Rice, a 17 year old kid whom had been beat up by his classmates. The two hit it off, just hanging around the warehouse. The two promised to meet up again the next day, and it was the start of a friendship. Although, it had to hit an abrupt end a year later, when Shannon McLocke enlisted, going to a military academy to hone his skills. Several years later, McLocke, a rather simple, yet tactical soldier, was hired by a man known as Danya. By that time, Danya was a man just getting powerful within the homecountry. Much to McLocke's surprise, though, Elijah Rice, his old friend, was also working for Danya. McLocke was completely dissapointed with Rice, expecting the man to be a great soldier much like himself. Instead, Rice seemed exactly like he had been when they had first met. No matter, this didn't interfere at all with the work that the two (and many others) had to do for Danya... The rest of the information on file is classified, and won't even be disclosed here. Other: Shannon McLocke isn't a student in the SOTF ACT, and as such has a color instead. The color is the color of his attire...a black color. TBLACK, as he is known on the island, has no vocal chords, ensuring that he won't give out any information to the kids. TBLACK is both a tease and a jokester, often teasing TGREEN for fun. He's a smug guy, that's for sure, and enjoys looking for the lighter, more humorous side of things, even during something as twisted as the SOTF ACT. Color: Black -- Gear And Equipment: CZG2000 Pistol (x2), Unknown Knife (x2), Smoke Grenade (x1), Black Camo Gear. Conclusions: The weakest, and, by far, the most idiotic out of the "terrific three" and quite possibly every American on the island. I don't expect him to last very long. Evaluations Handled by: Kaishi Kills:: Ai Kurosawa Killed by: Himself via grenades Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay Mid-game evaluation: TBA End-game evaluation: TBA Memorable Quote(s): TBA Threads Below is a list of threads that contain McLocke, in chronological order. V1: *The Fourth Announcement *Prelude *Sing Of Tomorrow *Enter The Hero Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about TBLACK. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Arthro_Taskforce